A Second Chance
by arisaswordheart
Summary: So what if Jacob had been a few seconds too late and hadnt been able to rescue Bella? What if Alice had decided to tell Edward instead of jumping onto a plane straight away? A deviation in canon with, hopefully, most New Moon events. [Review please?]
1. Memories

**A Second Chance**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own these characters. Maybe I will own my own someday, but never these... 

And I got tired of waiting for a response, if I shouldn't have done this, I will remove it, but I want to share my story for now. Thank you.

Review after you read please? I will post new chapters, but it would be nice to know people are reading it, even if I can check the number of hits I get...

First Page Break strike, commence!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

Bella

Funny, sometimes, how things can turn out … for better or for worse…

Someone once told me they didn't believe they had a chance of going to heaven (or hell) and had given up their soul. I don't remember who said it but I do remember the sorrow I felt at hearing those words.

The Lord told me I would remember in time, and I cling to that hope, and cling to that voice speaking to me from the darkness.

I know how I died – or at least – I think I do. Cliff-diving, they told me, astounded at my lack of memories. Or that's what they thought anyway, no one could be sure how I died if I didn't know it myself. Only somebody traumatised badly would forget almost everything about their life.

Was I traumatised? Well, the memories were returning slowly. With each passing day I remembered a little more of my human life, but there were those which I shied away from – those which caused me pain for reasons unknown, and yet, I wanted to embrace them. I wanted them, but another side of my unconsciousness didn't want to feel such intense pain ever again, even if I couldn't consciously remember it.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I started.

"Hey, He wants you to go talk to him."

I nodded. Standing up and shaking out the feathers of my half a metre long wings, I walked, as I customarily did instead of flying (everyone though I was weird, maybe I am), approaching slowly. I knelt, gathering my long white garment around me, and waited.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I said, polite as ever, head bowed.

"I'm offering you a chance to regain your memories. You are the most special case we have seen so far, and so new rules apply to your situation."

I raised my eyebrows and muttered, "Well, wonderful to know I'm not only a freak among humans because vampires can't…" I stopped, frowning. What was I talking about again?

There was a pause before He continued, "You will therefore be sent back down to Earth and time will be rewound to around the date of your incident. You'll still be dead, I'm afraid, but no one else will notice, or I should amend, _should_ notice, and you'll have a chance to meet people from your life again."

I smoothed out my frown with a slight effort. "Thank you."

"As a side note, as you should well know, as angels, we are associated with light, so it would be better to avoid natural light, such as that from the sun, or stay away from humans when you are in natural light."

"Otherwise…?" I was intrigued in spite of myself.

"Otherwise the reality of your condition would probably be revealed. Luckily, Forks is the ideal place to be in your condition."

I rolled my eyes at this. '_Condition_'? It sounded like I had an illness; I wasn't sick or anything for…

"Thank you, Lord."

"Get ready to leave." There was slight amusement in His voice. "You will descend in a hour. Say goodbye for now."

A hour. I thought as I left His presence. In one hour's time I would see my family again.

In one hour's time –

– I might meet that someone I had forgotten.

---

Jacob

Her head broke the surface and, dragging her towards the shore; I looked down and ordered;

"Breathe!"

Water poured from her mouth, splashing back into the dark water, and I watched her face anxiously. Ugh, I wasn't used to all these long words.

"Breathe, Bella! Cmon!"

She was still. She was so still, even as I dragged her onto the bank and tried to get the water out of her lungs. Was she dead? Was I too late? I pressed down on her chest, using CPR, trying to restart her heart, or at least get her to breathe. Ohh, this was such a lost cause…. I shuddered as I fought to keep my emotions under control. I couldn't explode into a wolf, especially not here, I was sitting too close to her body, the warmth leaving it slowly.

"Jacob!" Sam came up behind me, calm and rational as always, I couldn't help but note.

I took a deep breathe, taking control of myself. What was Bella thinking? (or 'what had she been thinking?', now) Cliff diving – In a storm like this? Madness…

"How long has she been unconscious?" He asked.

"Too long." My voice sounded angry and cold.

There was a silence as he absorbed this and there was a long sigh behind me.

"Get back to the hospital, Sam. I'll join you there later; I don't know what I'm going to tell Charlie."

Sam nodded slowly, and left swiftly back the way he came without another word, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my grievances.

If only I had been a few seconds earlier, I might have been able to grab onto the shreds of her life and drag her back, but now, as I bent my head to her parted lips and then to her chest, I neither heard the whoosh of air (even if it were weak, I'd hear) nor the beating of her heart (I would hear that too).

As I sat back, trying to control the shaking again, suddenly –

– she sat up.

--

"Edward!" Alice muttered as she waited for him to pick up. It was crucial he pick up. _Crucial_. The stupid masochist, she _said_ it was a bad idea from the very beginning.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was dull – as usual.

Alice sighed. "Edward! I know you forbid me to do it, but – "

Edward's voice was sharp, dull no longer. "What, Alice? Just spit it out."

Alice mused for a fraction of a second. If she went on her instinct, she would have jumped on a plane immediately, but her mind, running and bounding ahead, a million thoughts running through it at once, had thought otherwise. Rosalie now glared at her from across the room. Alice sighed – again.

"I saw her jump off a cliff."

There was a silence on the other end, as if Edward was having a hard time digesting the new information, but she knew his mind would have grasped what she meant the minute she said it.

"And…?" His voice was painfully polite.

"It vanished after that, I don't – "

Alice was cut off by the dial tone, and, taking her phone from her ear, she glared at it and jabbed in the numbers (gracefully as ever even jabbing, by the way). Impatiently, she put it back to her ear.

"Will you wait a second, Edward?" Alice began talking the minute he answered. "Let me finish, get up here and I'll tell you everything." Alice paused and her eyes swum out of focus for a while. "I know what you're planning." She added darkly, as she refocused, and Rosalie's expression shifted as she frowned at Alice from the other side of the room.

Suddenly Alice's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Edward, get here _now_." She ordered.

--

Bella

As I slipped back into my body, it felt natural, as natural as putting on your favourite clothes, I suppose – although obviously a body isn't the same thing at all. Someone was pressing my chest, hard too. I really had to tell them to stop.

Suddenly it did stop, and the ground seemed to shake slightly. Okay, weird, but what was I going to do about it?

Forgetting where I was and what my body had supposedly just done, I sat up abruptly, eyes snapping open. The freezing rain pelted down on me as my lungs cleared – thanks to my new… well… powers – and I slumped over a bit, drawing air into my lungs again, breathing hard.

"Bella?" He was staring incredulously but with relief.

"Jake." I smiled, turning to face him slowly.

--

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Inspired by Slippery Snow. Angel idea adopted from her, however that's where (hopefully) the similarity stops.**

**Read Slippery Snow's Stor(y)/(ies) – **_Hush_** and **_The Sun and her Moon_

**Nothing else to comment except that this will be kept in as much canon as possible with New Moon, except for the more noticeable changes to the story**

**Deviation has been applied and not continuation. The story will join back at some point.**

**[New: Okay, I do realise other people have Angels too, however, I did borrow the memories idea somewhat too, even though Ive seen other people do that too... so it all comes down the similarity of ideas... nevermind this ramble of mine...**

* * *


	2. Resurrection

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Resurrection**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Last chapter's disclaimer applies.

* * *

Edward

My mind didn't want to believe it. Of course I wouldn't believe it, I told Bella she had to stay alive and safe, didn't I?

For Charlie, of course, I reminded myself. Yes, for him, not for me.

Who was I kidding?

Anyone who was close to me and wasn't blind could tell what I was feeling, it didn't help that I could tell that directly from their thoughts, and Jasper could actually feel it with his power – that certainly didn't help me either.

So I left, I couldn't let my family suffer like I did as well, and it was certainly easier on them when my moody presence wasn't there, even if they were hurt that I was not around. It was also easier to give in to the misery, and completely ignore the world.

My phone rang again and I flipped it open once again, annoyed as I saw the number, but answered anyway. Before I could say anything, Alice had already begun to talk.

"Will you wait a second, Edward?" Alice's voice was impatient and sounded as annoyed as he felt. "Let me finish, get up here and I'll tell you everything."

Alice paused then she added darkly, "I know what you're planning."

I dropped the phone numbly onto the grass where I sat and let it lie there. Alice would know of course, especially when I made my decision just moments before. She _would_ know of my plans I which had formulated long ago in the event Bella died, and she knew as well as I did that I did not want to live in a world where Bella did not exist.

However, I would not let that stop me. Alice also knew if anyone tried to interfere, I would act that much more quickly. The backup plan would probably be initiated, so as to provoke the Volturi into an attack.

There was a sharp take in of breathe from the phone, which I could still hear perfectly clearly although it lay on the grass next to me. I hesitated, then picked it up from the grass and raised it slightly towards my ear again.

"Edward, get here _now_." Alice ordered.

--

Edward heard Alice's thoughts as he closed in the distance to the Cullen residence in his silver Volvo. A million pictures flew through her mind at the speed of light, and then resumed normal 'human' speed. Alice was mulling over a vision, it seemed. Edward frowned as Alice's confusion of thoughts continued to flow into his own head and he nudged the car faster.

Stamping on the brake and screeching to a halt into front of the residence, Edward was out of the car and the door was still clicking shut as Edward ran inside. Alice was waiting as he dashed in through the door.

--

Bella

Jacob picked me up and ran me to his house as fast as he could, even though I had assured him I was fine. Jacob had snorted at that when I staggered when he helped me to my feet, never mind that I had done that on purpose – I knew I didn't need the attention, but it was necessary to keep up the act, as I had been told to do.

He was frowning ever so slightly as he laid me on the couch at his house, and tried his best to dry me with some towels, before letting me go and rest on the couch in their front room. I knew I ought to say something to him, but apart from his face and the third hand account of the incident, I couldn't remember what had happened, what had possessed me to jump in, or … anything else really.

I looked up as he came in, and an earlier thought hit me. I sat up a little and frowned at him a little uncertainly.

"You said… hospital. Before, to … Sam. Is someone hurt?"

"It's Harry Clearwater," Jacob replied, slightly surprised, "Harry had a heart attack this morning." He sobered considerably. "Charlie and my dad are over there."

I nodded though I couldn't fully remember who this Harry Clearwater was. It didn't matter that much though, I just needed to remember that he was a friend of my father's – just as I couldn't remember Jacob with clarity, only what he was and that he was my friend.

"Is… Harry going to be okay?"

Jacob's eyes tightened and his eyes flickered towards me for a second and back. "It doesn't look so great right now." His brow furrowed a little.

I thought about that for a while, as Jacob disappeared again for a few seconds and came back with a bundle of grey cotton. I smiled with thanks and snuggled down, warming myself with the heat coming from the radiator right next to the sofa and fell into a deep sleep.

I heard Jacob sigh as he left.

--

Alice

As I waited for Edward, I continued to watch for signs of Bella. Something was bothering me. The fact that the vision had snapped off so abruptly was strange. Bella was poised to jump, she smiled and she had leapt off the cliff. She had hit the water, definitely, and a minute had passed at least when suddenly the vision had snapped off.

However, right after I had looked into Edward's decisions for his future, new visions had appeared to me. A million pictures had flown through my mind in the space of a few seconds, and then I had seen Bella once again, on a couch and seemingly asleep.

Edward dashed through the door with speed and halted in front of the stairs where I stood patiently. He frowned as I thought he would, predictable as always.

"What was that?" he paused, and answered to my slight confusion. "Those images."

Figures. He must have been listening. I really had to be more careful next time, but undoubtedly Edward was hearing this too right now too… it didn't matter.

As far as I could work out now though, was that although Bella had just jumped off a cliff and stayed submerged for a longer period of time than I would have personally liked, she had survived and now seemed as alive and well as only she could be.

I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief, and then he turned to me.

"She jumped off a cliff and stayed submerged?"

I showed him.

He frowned and looked at me now, relieved but anxious at the same time.

"We have to go back."

I didn't say anything or even think anything, (at least, for once my mind was strangely blank), but instead turned away, frowning ever so slightly and nodded slowly.

"I'll pack. You wait here patiently, Edward. We can afford to wait." _We didn't want to be rash._

Edward scowled, though he knew I was right.

"I'll be right here, Alice."

--

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Canon isn't really that easy. I love detail, so I need to make sure I haven't missed anything, however, I am only human, as they so like to say, and therefore there must be room for human error. **

I don't usually know what to say, hence the formality. Makes it look … fuller, and I tend to take on characters as if they were me… so if they reflect my personality (though you wouldn't know it) that's why… 

Also: Read in consideration of what happens in New Moon, you'll understand it better, such as why Jacob sighs as he leaves...

* * *


	3. That Which Glows and Sparkles

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: That Which Glows and Sparkles **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** If you like to delude yourself into thinking that I own these characters, now would be the time to stop. If you think you own them, well, that's not really my problem.

* * *

Bella

"Feel any better?" Jacob asked as I opened the door, smiling. He had dropped me off earlier, just before Charlie got back, haggard and grieving over his friend, then he had returned home to console his father. Charlie and Billy were now both in bed, and the two of us were free to do whatever we liked.

"I feel great. Come in, Jacob." I smiled at him again, and slipped back into the shadows slightly as he entered. He headed for the living room as I closed the door securely, on instinct – though I doubted if anything wanted to get me, they would be hampered merely by a wooden door.

Putting down the towel which I had been using to dry my hair, I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, looking up at him as he stood, staring away at nothing. I waited for him to speak.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob began, glancing down at me, "I'll bet it's sunny right now, down at the beach. Let's go soak up some Vitamin D. What do you say?" His voice was cheerful, but there was a somewhat anxious edge to it.

I blinked, and hesitated. Jacob's face darkened as he watched my reaction, but still forcedly cheerful.

"Oh…" _You can't go out into the sun_. "Oh, I can't Jacob."

Jacob's fell slightly now, disappointed and he glanced away again. I frowned to myself as I wondered how that thought had seemed so very familiar, but I kicked that aside as I took in his disappointment and fished around for some way to console him.

"Sorry, Jacob, some other time, okay?" I smiled sweetly – or as sweetly as I could anyway, "Let's do something else for now."

"Bella." His voice was sharp and dark now. "Does this have anything at all to do with your heart?"

I froze. "What?" I was stalling. He could tell as well.

"Your heart. It stopped. You're alive but your heart isn't beating." His frown became more pronounced as he turned to me now, mouth in a grim line.

"But you're not a vampire either; you smell the same as always and not to mention you're warm and your eyes are the same and all. But..." He looked at me strangely. "I don't know _what_ you are." He grimaced as he finished.

I looked at him, and then looked away. He knew, and he knew that I understood he knew. How was I going to explain this? I didn't even understand my situation well at all, and didn't think it was in my power to tell either. This wasn't going to go well.

I glanced up at the sky which could be seen between the curtains – cloudy as always, predictable – begging forgiveness through the slight cracks of light, and sighed as I turned back to Jacob.

"Alright." I said, getting up and dusting my lap off unnecessarily. "I'll show you."

--

Edward

"Ok, Alice. Explain."

Alice glowered at me and shifted in her seat slightly.

"Can't you let me sit down first, Edward?"

I ignored that, and instead focused on her thoughts. As I thought, her mind was working overtime, sorting through the images. A sudden thought caught my attention.

"What?"

Alice scowled at me in some frustration, even though she knew I did it all the time. "Can you not do that? It's rude."

I ignored her. "How can all that happen in … seconds?"

Alice looked away as she closed the window's blind swiftly, as the plane began to move, and then looked over her shoulder and around to check for listening ears – though we both knew well that if we didn't want anyone to hear, then no one would be able to hear. Our sharp hearing allowed that.

Alice eventually turned back and sighed. "It's only a theory, Edward. I can't be sure of my visions anymore." She shook her head with impatience and, closing her eyes, leaned back into her seat. _They could be either alternative futures for her, which it doesn't seem like it, or it could be what happened to her in those mere seconds, but I don't understand this as much as you might think._

"Neither theory makes sense." My voice was low and impatient. If it were the future, it was too fast, if it was the past, it made no sense at all.

_I'm not infallible, Edward. You of all people should know that._

I sighed again – it seemed I did that a lot lately – and Alice opened her eyes and sat up, reaching for the phone on the back of the seat in front of her. I listened – both to thoughts and what Alice was saying – and under my breath began to sing softly, too soft and fast for human ears to hear. Alice glanced at me, then away as she continued her conversation with Jasper.

I closed my eyes, still listening, but sat there and remembered –

"_What are you doing, Edward?_"

_I looked at her. _"_What do you mean, Bella?_"

"_Your lips were moving really fast, they look like they're… trembling?_" _There was a smile in the voice._

"_I'm singing to myself._"

"_Really?_" _She laughed, amused, smiling down at me._

_I sighed. Not for the first time, I felt frustrated at not being able to hear her thoughts._

_But maybe that was for the better. I smiled. It certainly made life – existence – a lot more interesting…_

--

Alice

This was annoying. Somewhat. The vision the cut off abruptly, the images that flashed by in a second, which I had finally managed to slow in my head so I could try and understand them, and then the recommencing of normal speed.

Edward wasn't helping either. I knew he could read my thoughts as if I were an open book, especially when my mind was dwelling so much on the vision at present.

_I'm not infallible, Edward, you of all people should know that_. I shot back at his last remark.

As he sighed, I sat up and reached for the phone in the back of the chair. I hadn't had time to call, Jasper and Emmet before they got back, and no doubt they would be home by now, especially with our speeding. Jasper would be wondering where I was.

I dialed the number and waited.

"Alice?" I smiled. It was good to hear Jasper's voice.

"I'm here."

We chatted softly for a while – quickly too, at vampire speed – over what was happening and the visions and then I glanced at Edward as there was a lapse in the conversation.

He was singing quietly, and I recognised the song. I felt a rush of sadness – for Edward – my brother who had left his love, for myself – losing my sister, and for Bella too – having to suffer when Edward left.

"Alice?"

Carlisle's voice.

--

Carlisle

"What are you doing here?" were the first words that greeted me when I walked in the door.

I rolled my eyes. "What? I can't come home early? I can't be here?"

Esme came in behind me, eyebrows elegantly and amusedly raised at Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie's congregation in the living room. Jasper was speaking softly and quickly into a silver phone, but I made no attempt to listen.

"Well, we thought you might be gone for longer, I suppose?" Emmet sighed.

This made me frown. "What's up?" I had noticed that Alice wasn't there, and Edward had been almost permanently missing for a long period, but now I associated Alice and Edward's disappearance with Bella.

Emmet hesitated and Rosalie frowned, but Jasper stopped his murmuring into the phone and looked up.

"Carlisle." He held the phone out to me, which I took and brought to my ear with a sense of dread.

"Alice?"

"Carlisle!" her voice was surprised. I guess Jasper had switched to me without telling her.

"Tell me what happened."

I listened carefully as she talked about her vision and broke down the second into slower parts. This was amazing.

"Carlisle? What other kinds of … supernatural entities are there?"

"Many, I'm sure." I raised en eyebrow, though I knew she wouldn't be able to see me. "You think Bella's been in contact with another entity?"

"More than one, even, maybe." Alice's voice was dark as she sighed.

"It is a possibility, but at any event, we will meet you at the house later on, alright? I'll handle this side, you two try to do what you can."

"Will do." Alice agreed, as she hung up.

Interesting indeed – and perilous. Something seemed to be happening to Bella, and we couldn't ignore it, she was practically family – or was until Edward had arranged for us to leave.

He was right about one thing at least, if he was wrong about all the others (namely that: Bella will have a better life, she will move on, it is the best thing to do, etc). I thought of this and smiled.

That girl was a magnet for trouble.

--

Bella

"Jacob, Jacob, stop!" I said, as we rolled into La Push.

"Why?" he asked, glancing towards me suspiciously, but the car slowed down none the less, and we slowly drew to a halt.

I cautiously peered out the car windows, a bit confused at why he was suspicious, and stared at slight sunlight which shone down on us.

"It's not that sunny here. Come on, we're legging it."

Jacob snorted as his face cleared and he got out, "That bad, huh?"

"Do you always assume the worst?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

I closed the car door behind me as I turned and set off into the trees. Funny, this seemed pretty familiar too. Trouble was, I had problems putting my finger on things. I knew the barest of facts, and slightly more, but that was all right now. Yet, the feeling – I either knew it or I didn't right? There wasn't supposed to be a middle ground?

Well it seemed like now there was – not helping, as always.

I drew in a deep breathe and sighed – a long sigh too.

"Hey, was I right? It is really that bad?"

I rolled my eyes now. "Don't say nonsense." I glanced at his face and was a little surprised to see that he was looking a bit tense. I had that nagging feeling again.

"Something wrong?"

He looked at me like I was being stupid on purpose – that made me a bit annoyed. "You honestly don't know?"

"Will you spit it out, or do I have to make you or something?" I was missing something… definitely.

He laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He sobered then. "You don't remember Victoria then? What about her lovely threat towards you?" I couldn't help noticing the sarcasm.

I raised a finger and braced it against my chin; mocking thinking – apart from the fact that I was – and shook my head. "No-pe."

Familiar, sure, but I didn't really know what he was talking about. A flash of red, what sounded like thunder, tears, glass smashing, pain all over my body, my hand burning – that's all that really came to me.

But none of it made sense.

Jacob's face twitched. Seemed like he didn't know what kind of emotion to show – I didn't know what to do either. It's hard to do anything when you don't understand anything.

"So…" He began a little lamely after a while, "You going to show me or not?"

I waved him over to the edge of one of the clearings and waited in the trees for a little while. Someone did this while I watched once. I peered up at the sky, then across to the trees at the other side. Hmm.

"Give me a minute."

--

Alice

Luckily our car was still there; otherwise I'm not sure what Edward would have done. We couldn't have stolen one, exactly. I seriously doubted those old cars there would be able to go as fast as we wanted, but as it is, the two of us got into the black Mercedes and were speeding off before the doors were even closed properly.

"Edward!" I glared at him as the speed rose at a steady rate. Sure, fast was good, but this was madness. Even if we could survive the car becoming a "pretzel wrapped around a tree" and I'd never known Edward to get into accidents or get caught before, we really didn't need to test the car's speed – I'm sure we knew what the limit was.

He was pushing it.

"Move." I ordered, glaring at Edward as he frowned ahead. "If you won't drive calmly, I'll drive."

Edward glowered at me darkly, but the speed dropped slightly. We were still going very fast, but now we weren't pushing the speed of light.

"Have you calmed down now?" I asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm calm." His voice was controlled and polite.

I let out a long breath and stared at him from the corner of my eye. If I had thought about it, I might have bothered to bring Jasper. I couldn't read his emotions either.

He turned back to me, annoyed. "Jasper wouldn't have helped in the slightest, I think." He stated, and then continued. "You don't need to read emotions, just look out for more of those visions of yours."

I shrugged – I wasn't getting anything for some reason – as we swiftly and quickly cruised into Forks.

--

Edward

Bella, Bella.

What was that girl doing? I hadn't been wrong about the danger magnet, had I? I heard Alice before as well, asking Carlisle about other supernatural beings, and, even as I realised she could be right, felt a stab of fear.

It _would_ be just like her wouldn't it?

As pulled to a halt outside her house, I smelled something. Flaring my nostrils and breathing deeply as I got out of the car, I knew what I could smell, but didn't want to admit it. I turned to see Alice stepping out, doing the same. She glanced at me.

"Werewolf." I snarled quietly and she frowned, inclining her head a fraction.

"I'm going to run." I told Alice as I sniffed once again, turning to see where it was strongest. There were different scents and they seemed almost everywhere. I wrinkled my nose. What had happened in our disappearance?

"Wait." Alice looked at me now, eyes slightly glazed. "La Push is sunny today." Then she sighed and shook her head in aggravation. "I … don't know. She…" Alice made a face. "…_might_ be there."

I sniffed once more, and then jerked my head at Alice. "Alright. Thanks, Alice."

Then I darted off, following the scent, in the direction of La Push.

--

Bella

Why did it feel like I was waiting for something? I had stood there for a good two minutes now, _at least_, staring around the clearing as Jacob moved impatiently beside me, but he couldn't find it in himself to make me step out if I didn't want to.

He growled under his breath and moved into the clearing himself, in an attempt to persuade me to follow. Still I stood there though, one arm around the trunk of tree. My now sharper ears detected a whoosh of sound from somewhere not too far off, and I looked around on impulse but saw nothing.

Somewhere close, the sound stopped, but I turned back, and taking a deep breath, walked out into the sunlight.

Jacob stared openly as my skin glowed – not too much – and white wings unfurled from my back, going transparently, at the base, through my shirt. Inside I rejoiced as I was reunited with my wings, and the sense of non-gravity drifted around me a little.

There was a sudden intake of breathe behind me and I turned in what felt like midair to meet the eyes of the most perfect boy I had ever seen. His bronze hair glinted from the light thrown off by my slight glow and his dark eyes were piercing.

As he stepped out into the sunlight as well, slowly and deliberately, I saw what I hadnt expected at all. His skin glittered like there were millions of diamonds hidden beneath the surface.

I gasped.

--

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Don't expect too much. Most likely the next one won't be so long… This one alone was a pain to write, especially because I suddenly got block and the document died on me so I had to recall what I could of the beginning – which I am not happy about at present.**

**However I hope you enjoy it and continue to read my story.**

**Please don't just Story Alert me – some reviews would be nice too, even if it is just to tell me I should update more or something. **

* * *

If I sound depressing -- Here's a smiley for you! )

* * *


End file.
